the_roschoolfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ranking System
In the RoSchool, we believe in empowering our students to seek knowledge, glory and greatness. We want to teach them well enough so that they can become whatever they want to be. As such, in this secondary school there are 7 years of students with different special privileges unlocked as members progress through the years. There are multiple ways to get promoted as a student. Both requirements are needed to rank up. Year 7s are new students in the Roschool. Requirements: Enroll at the RoSchool. Year 8 students receive harder studies and access to the main playground. Requirements: Attend 3 classes (logged) and pass the tests of Year 7-8. Year 9 students can represent their year in official events like spelling bees, mental maths and general knowledge challenges, and Sports Days. They can also participate in Prefect Elections. and begin GCSE training. Requirements: Attend 10 Classes (logged) and pass the tests of Year 8-9. Year 10 students progress further in their GCSEs. Requirements: Attend 22 classes (logged) and pass the tests of GCSE training 1. Year 11 Students can try to become Prefects (leaders of the school). Requirements: Attend 40 classes (logged) and pass the GCSE training 2. Year 12 students are close to graduation. :O Requirements: Attend 65 classes (logged) and pass the GCSEs. Year 13 students are considered veterans and are on their last leg to graduation. /Requirements: Attend 98 classes (logged) and pass the A-level training. Prefects are the most prominent students of the school. They represent the student body and can weigh in on group affairs by sending new ideas relating to anything to the faculty. No more than 12 people can be prefects. No more than 4 students can be from 1 year. Requirements; Be at least a Year 11 student. Appointed by your Head of Year, candidates decided by a majority vote amongst other people in your year. Graduates are allowed to assist Teachers in teaching and are no longer required to attend classes. They can apply for professor if there are vacancies. Requirements: Attend 138 classes and pass the A-Level. Teachers are the next-level staff members of the RoSchool. They are in charge of teaching students and ensuring that students enjoy a safe and efficient learning environment. Get moderator ranks. Requirements: A successful application. Senior Teachers are the most experienced teachers in the group. They lead newer teachers by helping to organise lessons and teaching styles / practices. Similar to teachers they are moderator ranks. Requirements: be appointed by Mr. Brennan after establishing yourself a good name. Original Staff Member are the primary server moderators. Their responsibility is to ensure that all rules are followed. They have admin-level powers. Requirements: Be an original member of the group! Heads of Years are temporary year-leaders, given a year filled with work about their year and special permissions to complete such tasks. Requirements: Get appointed by Mr Franciszek, Head of Behaviour. Heads of Subjects are the primary, committed heads of certain subjects in the RoSchool, working diligently to address all issues with learning in their department and introducing new components and features. Requirements: Be selected by Mr. Brennan. The Assistant Heads and the Head of Behaviour are the boards of leaders who oversee all affairs handling all issues that other struggle to deal with and planning for the future. Requirements: Be selected to get the role by the current Assistant Heads. The Deputy Head is the second-in-command of the entire group and game. Requirements: Be selected by Mr. Brennan. The Headmaster is the owner and leader of the RoSchool. Requirements: Be Mr. Brennan. Rules: No bullying, punishment is a jail during break and lunch and a warning. No bad language, punishment will be being muted and warned. Offsite links and spamming are prohibited, punishment will be being muted and warned. Hacking and glitching will result in you being warned and potentially banned. Have proof before accusing someone of rule violation, otherwise you will be warned. Abuse or harassment of the system will result in a demotion and a ban. Refusal to follow anyone's rules will result in a warning and a jail. Exotic roleplay will result in a warn, a mute and a jail.